


Instinctively Yours

by Victorious56



Category: RWBY
Genre: Courting Rituals, Courtship, Developing Relationship, M/M, bird behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: In Springtime, every bird's thoughts turn to finding a partner.Clover never expected it to be him.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 74





	Instinctively Yours

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came into my head a while ago, prompted by some chat on Discord.

Clover headed for the mess hall, glad of a spare thirty minutes to grab a quick bite. As he pushed open the swing door, he almost knocked Qrow off his feet. The older man had been standing just the other side of the door. He was now rubbing his elbow, looking resentfully to see who had injured him.

"Uh, gods, I'm sorry Qrow." Clover saw Qrow's usually pale face take on a delicate shade of pink as he realised the identity of his would-be assailant.

"Uh, no, don't be... my fault... shouldn't have been standing there..." Qrow looked everywhere except at Clover, patting his pockets as if trying to locate something. Clover saw it on the floor. Stooping, he picked up the comb and held it out.

"Is this yours?"

"Oh, yes." Qrow's blush darkened. "I was just... combing my hair," he said unnecessarily.

"It looks very nice." Clover looked at him, a smile twitching at his mouth. "Anyway, see you later, Qrow. I need to grab a quick snack."

Qrow's eyes followed Clover across the room. He raised the comb to his hair, seemingly unaware of his actions, and started to comb the dark, feathery strands carefully.

❖

Later that week, Clover and Qrow were assigned to a team sent to protect a supply run out to Amity. They hadn't worked together on many occasions, and the General had told Clover he wanted them to partner up more often. Clover was more than happy to follow that particular order; he found Qrow intriguing— the way his disposition flipped, from surly to almost coquettish, made no sense to Clover. _Maybe it's a consequence of stopping drinking_. _Mood swings and so on._

It was all routine until they were preparing to return. Clover caught sight of the Ice Sabyrs at the last moment, a pack of about a dozen of them quickly surrounding the truck as they were about to climb in.

"Looks like we're up." Qrow's weapon was extended and ready for action in a smooth movement which Clover admired for about five seconds, before he ran forward to assist.

Clover prided himself on his combat prowess, although today he found himself deferring to Qrow. The older huntsman leapt and whirled in a graceful, murderous dance as he swept Harbinger's blade back and forth. Clover dealt with a few of the Grimm, but Qrow was unstoppable in his attacks. _He's effective, yet elegant at the same time. How does he do it?_

With the acrid smoke from the final despatched Grimm dissipating in the cold air, Qrow turned back towards Clover. As he folded Harbinger down he moved with a sinuous grace towards the other man, even twirling once or twice, allowing his red cape to billow out behind him.

"Qrow, that was a sight to behold. The way you took care of those Sabyrs, it was an amazing performance. And I especially enjoyed the little routine at the end."

Qrow glanced at him as they climbed into the truck. "Thanks... it's not something I do for everyone... I mean, every time." He scrambled to sit down, pulling his comb out and beginning to tidy his hair.

Clover watched, transfixed. He didn't know Qrow well enough yet, so maybe this behaviour was normal for him. Either way, the movement of Qrow's slender fingers through his hair was a sight Clover was happy to enjoy.

❖

It had been a couple of months since team RWBY and their cohorts had arrived in Atlas. Clover was pleased to see the teams integrating well, new friendships starting to form, different combat partnerships developing.

A partnership of a very different kind was forming between himself and Qrow. He'd thought at first he was imagining it, but after several weeks of tentative flirting on his part, Qrow's interest increasing each time, Clover was now sure. He was definitely attracted to Qrow, and Qrow, he was positive, was attracted to him.

Clover hummed to himself as he tidied his living room. It had been a tiring day, and he was looking forward to a quiet evening and an early night.

A knock at his door wasn't the most welcome sound. With a sigh, he opened it, eyebrows raising as he saw Qrow in the hallway.

"Oh, hi there Qrow, what can I do for you?" A number of desirable scenarios chased themselves through Clover's thoughts, as he considered the man standing awkwardly before him.

"Nothing really, except... this is for you." Qrow held out a battered piece of metal. Although dented, it was gleaming brightly. Clover took it, his brow furrowed. He looked at Qrow, eyes questioning.

"Uh, thanks?" Clover turned the item over in his hands. It was the lid of a sweet tin, a little scuffed, but the bright green logo was vivid in the dim light of the hallway.

"Just thought you'd like it." Qrow shrugged his shoulders, looking at Clover intently.

"I do." _I don't know what to make of this... perhaps it's a bandit tribe thing?_ Clover felt touched that Qrow had considered him for what felt like such a personal gesture. "Would you like to come in for a... coffee or something?"

Qrow ran his hand through his hair, looking down the hallway. "Thanks, but... not yet. Maybe—" He broke off. "Anyway, I have to... uh, see you later, Clover." He turned and walked slowly away.

Puzzled, Clover watched his retreating figure. Before he'd reached the corner, Qrow had taken out his comb, and was running it through his hair.

❖

The following day was a day off for most of the hunters. Clover went down for a late breakfast, finding the mess hall quiet for a change. A familiar, black-haired form was sitting alone at one of the tables along the wall.

"Morning, Qrow."

The other jumped in his seat as Clover greeted him. "Oh, hi there." Qrow's cheeks reddened as he looked up. "Do you want to..." He gestured at the chair opposite.

"I will, thanks." Clover sat, realising he hadn't collected any food. He was about to push himself up again, when he paused.

Qrow was holding out a small piece of toast, cut from an untouched slice on the plate in front of him.

Clover sat back in his chair, staring at Qrow. The older man looked hopeful, one eyebrow raised, a small smile on his lips. "Would you like a piece of toast?" Qrow spoke as if this was perfectly normal behaviour.

"I would, but I don't want to steal yours, Qrow."

"Oh, you're not, I'm offering it to you. That's quite different." He waved the morsel of food closer to Clover's mouth.

Clover opened his lips, allowing Qrow to place the piece of toast onto his tongue. A tremor ran through his body. The action seemed far too intimate for a public place.

Qrow quickly cut another small square. "Here you go."

Clover's eyes locked onto Qrow's as he took the second piece in his mouth. _Gods, this is embarrassing._ Clover shifted in his chair, aware that his trousers felt even tighter than usual.

"Qrow..." Clover didn't know what to say. He simply gazed at the other man, feeling almost helpless as Qrow's crimson eyes looked at him intently.

A noisy commotion broke the moment, as team RWBY burst through the doors of the mess hall. Clover glanced round, unsure whether he welcomed the interruption or not. He looked back to Qrow, who was continuing to cut the slice of toast into small pieces.

Ruby had spotted them and was running over, her cheery, "Good morning Uncle Qrow," arriving at the table before she did. She skidded to a halt, staring at Qrow's plate. "Oh no, it's not— Yang! Yang!" she shouted to the others.

Yang leaned towards Blake, saying something into her ear, before strolling over to the table. "What's up, Rubes?"

Ruby silently pointed at Qrow's plate.

Yang groaned. "Oh, gods, it's _that_ time of year, is it? I wondered if this would ever happen again. Dad said—"

Clover decided an intervention was overdue. "Hi, ladies... uh, hunters. Is... your uncle okay?"

Yang looked at Clover's mouth, a few crumbs adhering to his lips. She saw the lack of a plate on his side of the table. "Has he been feeding you?"

Clover felt his face grow hot. "Uh, kind of. I didn't like to refuse."

"It's alright Captain, this had happened once before and nothing bad came of it. At least, that's what Dad said." Ruby glanced at Yang, who nodded in confirmation.

"Dad just laughed about it," Yang added. "Hey, Uncle Qrow!"

Qrow held another piece of toast out for Clover. "Oh hi, kids, what's up?"

Yang put her hands on her hips. "Look at what you're doing."

Qrow frowned, looking at his plate, then at Clover. "Oh gods, I'm sorry, I didn't realise." He put the toast back on his plate and picked up a napkin, flapping it at Clover's face. "Let me tidy you up..."

Clover raised his hand and caught hold of Qrow's. "It's okay, really. The toast was appreciated." He smiled at the older man, who smiled in return.

Ruby coughed. "Perhaps we should explain."

"Good idea. Pull up a seat." Clover realised he was still holding Qrow's hand. "Uh, right..." He slowly rested it down on the table.

Yang and Ruby sat down. "Well," Yang began. "It's a bird thing."

"It's only happened once before," added Ruby.

"As far as we know, Rubes."

"That's what Dad said. It's because it's spring..."

"That's when they pair up..."

"And start preening..." Ruby peered at Qrow, who was quietly combing his hair.

"Sometimes there's flamboyant dancing..."

"And bringing little gifts..."

"But when it gets to the feeding..." Yang looked hard at Clover. "That's when you know it's serious."

"The only other time, Dad said when Uncle Qrow started with the feeding, she thought it was creepy and he never saw her again."

 _She? That's... unexpected? Oh well, why not?_ Clover looked at Ruby. "I thought it was quite cute, actually." He glanced at Qrow, who smiled at him. Clover's heart jolted in his chest.

"You _do_ understand what's going on, right?" Yang raised her eyebrows at Clover. "It's a bird courtship thing."

"You mean... he's _courting_ me?" Clover's wide-eyed stare went from Yang to Qrow, and back again.

"Yep, the only stage left is the nest building. Not sure how that will happen though, 'cause he can't actually build a nest. But you'll know it when it does." Ruby pushed her chair back, smiling widely. "Okay, now it's up to you. You have to decide whether to accept him or turn him down."

Yang gave Clover a casual salute, and they went to join Blake and Weiss at their table across the room.

Clover looked at the other man. Qrow's gaze was steady, as he held out another small piece of toast.

"No, hold on a minute." Clover took it from Qrow's fingers, and held it out. Qrow's eyes widened, and Clover held it closer to his mouth. "Here you go."

Qrow took the food, and if Clover's fingers brushed against his lips as he did so, Qrow didn't complain. He swallowed, then picked up his cup of tea and took a large gulp.

"Look, Clover. You probably think I'm a bit weird."

"Unusual, Qrow. Different. Interesting. Not weird."

"That's good. Very good. Uh, it's _your_ day off too, right?"

"It is, why do you ask?"

"Well, I was thinking of getting some new cushions for my room, it needs a bit of sprucing up. I wondered if you could help me..."

Clover blinked twice, then smiled broadly. "I can't think of a better way to spend my free time."

"Great! Let's go." Qrow picked up his tray and headed for the counter.

Clover followed him, catching up as he deposited his tray. Qrow turned, and Clover lifted a hand and smoothed an untidy lock of hair. "That's better."

"It is." Qrow's hand reached up, his fingers brushing against Clover's. "Thank you."

Their hands dropped, fingers remaining linked, as they turned and slowly left the mess hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
